Bagram, the Crescent Tear-Drops Cafe
by Freja Project by MiRai team
Summary: Irasshaimase, ojyaku-sama Welcome, to our little magical vintage café. Welcome to Bagram , the Crescent Tear-Drops Café. A place that if you come every crescent moon smile beautifully at the night sky, everything you wished will be granted. Red Ink Challenge. Happy SuLay or JoonXing Day. Sweet Shonen-Ai story.


**BAGRAM**

 **The Crescent Tear-Drops Café**

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Hibiki Kurenai

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Cast : EXO

Pair : SuHo x Lay

Setting : Alternate Universe

Rate : T (beneran segala umur loh)

Length : oneshoot

Warn : OOC! Of course, Don't Like Don't Read. You've been warned, ma dear~

Cameo : Zelo, Mark Tuan YiEn, Ruki the Gazette, Nao & Hiroto AliceNine, Yuuto ex. Screw, Hyde L'Arc n Ciel

.

.

DisClaim : semoga amal n ibadah semuanya di terima di sisi-Nya. *PLAKK! BUGH! DHIESS! dihajar massa* euhm... mereka semua milik Yang Maha Kuasa n orang tua masing2. Hehehe...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah cerita kedua yang gue buat untuk memenuhi Red Ink Challenge dari dongsaeng gue EvilKyung.

Lengthnya sangat panjang sampai 9k lebih.

Settingnya di Jepang, jadi wajar kalo ada nama-nama personel band visual kei yang ikutan muncul

Di sini juga ada penggunaan sedikit bahasa Jepang, sudah termasuk translasinya.

.

.

Well, selamat menikmati oneshot long fics ini~

Semoga bisa memuaskan rasa rindu readers pada moment SuLay yang makin jarang…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Irasshaimase, ojyaku-sama~**_

 _Welcome, to our little magical vintage café._

 _Welcome to_

 _Bagram , the Crescent Tear-Drops Café._

 _A place that if you come every crescent moon smile beautifully at the night sky, everything you wished will be granted._

.

.

.

.

.

Selamat datang di Bagram, the Crescent Tear-Drops café atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Nyx Bagram. Café magis bernuansa vintage yang terletak di Akihabara, Tokyo, ini hanya buka enam hari setiap bulannya. Tiga hari saat bulan sabit muda muncul dan tiga hari pada saat bulan sabit tua. Selebihnya, Bagram di siang hari hanya café biasa yang buka dari jam delapan pagi hingga jam delapan malam. Nah, di waktu special itulah, kalau ada yang datang selepas jam buka reguler café, maka dia akan menemukan Bagram yang magis. Di mana setiap permintaan yang diajukan akan terkabul.

Malam ini, yang terlihat menunggu di counter Nyx Bagram hanya shopkeepernya, Huang ZiTao. Leopard hybrid jangkung asal China yang parasnya justru lebih mirip panda. Rautnya terlihat bosan, karena biasanya Tao bertugas bersama owner café. Tao yang sendirian itu biasanya juga berarti ada stock baru yang tiba dan owner sedang mengechecknya. YiFan, sang owner memastikan benda-benda magis itu dalam kondisi prima. Karena benda yang tidak berfungsi sempurna akan memperkecil peluang terkabulnya permohonan. Dissapointed customer it's a BIG NO!

Apalagi yang datang minggu ini termasuk benda magis Diamond Degree yang sangat langka dan berkekuatan lu…

-BRAAAKKK–

" ZiTaaaaaoooo! _**Konbanwaaaaaaa!**_ Hooooi! Ada orang tidaaaak?! "

" Apalagi Baeeek?! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, jangan banting pintunya! "

Ehemm… ini adalah BaekHyun. Mantan pelanggan Nyx Bagram yang entah kenapa masih bisa datang ke mari. Ralat, bukan cuma datang, tapi sudah jadi PENGGANGGU tetap! Berbeda dengan Solis Bagram, Nyx Bagram hanya bisa dikunjungi satu kali oleh seseorang yang berkepentingan. Setelah keinginan terkabul, YiFan akan mengambil kristalisasi percikan kebahagiaan pelanggan sebagai bayaran dari magical items yang menjadi media terkabulnya permohonan. Juga menghapus causal penghubung sang pelanggan dengan café ini di masa depan. Anehnya, cara itu tidak berlaku untuk pemuda bermarga Byun ini.

Tapi, kisah Bagram, the Crescent Tear-Drops kali ini tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana kedua pemuda yang hobi ribut ini bertemu. Karena Nyx Bagram kali ini akan mendongengkan kisah tentang dua hati yang merana dan sebuah benang merah yang tak terputus...

 _Once more_

 _Welcome to Bagram, the Crescent Tear-Drops café._

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara permukaan danau es yang retak dan hancur di tengah musim dingin tua nan sunyi itu memang terdengar mengerikan. Tapi akan jauh lebih menakutkan kalau manusia bisa mendengar suara hati yang pecah berkeping-keping karena patah hati. Jika permukaan danau es setelah hancur bisa kembali menyatu. Maka tidak dengan hati manusia. Sekeras apa pun usaha untuk mengobati dan meyatukannya, hati itu, perasaan itu, tidak bisa lagi sama. Pepatah lama bilang, waktu akan menyembuhkan luka. Luka itu memang sembuh, tapi bekasnya akan tetap ada. Selamanya.

" _Maafkan, aku… tapi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita… "_

" _Bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu. "_

" _Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melindungimu. Aku tidak mau kau sampai terluka karena campur tangan eommaku. "_

" _Aku tidak menyangka, eommaku sudah menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan dirimu dan keluargamu jika aku tidak menerima pertunanganku dengan JiYeon. "_

" _Dan sekali eomma sudah menginginkan sesuatu, eomma tidak akan pernah berhenti sampai beliau mendapatkannya apa pun caranya. "_

" _Karena itu, mengertilah Xing. Aku rela melepasmu asal kau selamat. "_

" _Zhang YiXing,_ _ **kimi o hontou ni**_ _ **aishiteimasu**_ _… "_

Bagaikan kaset rusak, rangkaian percakapan itu terus berputar di dalam benak seorang pemuda manis yang tengah duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Senyum lembut berhias lesung pipi yang terukir di wajah cantik nan teduhnya itu berbanding terbalik refleksi matanya. Mata bulat bening itu begitu kosong. Begitu kosong dan sunyi. Tidak ada kehidupan, tidak ada semangat, tidak ada apa pun yang menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik sepasang irish raven itu masih bernafas. Mata itu mati, layaknya mata boneka keramik antik dari era Victorian. Cantik, tapi tak bernyawa.

" _**Usotsuki**_ … " (pembohong)

" _**Demo omae wa, yakusoku jitai o hoji suru koto wa dekimasen**_ … " (bahkan kau juga tidak bisa memegang janjimu sendiri)

" Kau menyerah sebelum memperjuangkan hubungan kita dihadapan eommamu… "

" _**Ahokubyou**_ … Justru kau yang tidak menyadari kalau sikap pengecutmu itu sudah menghancurkan kita berdua… " (cowardice – _ **okubyou**_ – idiot **–** _ **aho**_ **–** )

Ah… alunan imajiner derakan es di permukaan danau beku yang pecah kembali terdengar. Seiring derai air mata yang membasahi kedua belah pipi YiXing, badai salju pun turun seolah menyambut kesedihannya. Derakan es yang pecah, isakan tangis lirih dan desau geram badai salju, menyatu dalam simfoni orchestra patah hati yang menyeramkan sekaligus menyayat perasaan…

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Oi Tao, owner-san mana? Kok tidak kelihatan? " tanya BaekHyun cuek sambil menyesap teh chamomile yang disuguhkan ZiTao dengan rasa terpaksa.

" YiFan-gege sedang menginventaris stock barang baru. " jawab ZiTao setengah hati. " _**Doushite**_? "

" Oh? Aku kira owner-san sudah bosan padamu. Kalau benar, berarti aku punya kesempatan mendekatinya dong~ Hohoho~ " BaekHyun dan selera humor ala cabe-cabean sepertinya memang sudah tak bisa dipisahkan.

" Tutup mulutmu cabe, atau lakban-tak-akan-lepas ini yang menutupnya! " gerutu Tao sambil mengambil segulung lakban merah.

" Ish! Tidak seru, kau ini susah sekali diajak bercanda! " decih BaekHyun panik karena benda laknat itu hampir menempel di bibirnya.

Selama beberapa saat sesudahnya, kedua pemuda manis itu kembali pada aktivitas masing-masing. ZiTao yang sibuk bersih-bersih dan BaekHyun yang sibuk menyalin –menyontek– pekerjaan rumah ZiTao. Well, asal tahu saja, kedua pemuda ini merupakan teman sekelas di Stratos Blue Senior High. Saking asyiknya bekerja sambil melontarkan candaan sarkas yang sudah jadi trademark mereka. Keduanya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran pria lain di antara mereka.

Pria tampan sejangkung tiang listrik dengan alis tebal mirip karakter animasi angry bird ini menyesap macha tea-nya dengan santai. Sama selakali tidak terpengaruh ocehan 'warna-warni' kedua pemuda di hadapannya. Justru baginya, keributan yang dilakukan keduanya setiap kali bertemu adalah hiburan segar yang sangat lucu.

" Semangat orang muda itu sungguh luar biasa~ " pria muda itu mengutip kata-kata khas salah satu karakter 'unik' dari anime Naruto.

-KRIKKK–

" GYAAAAAAAAAA! "

" Hohohoho~ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ruby Heart**

Ingredients:

 **Fulguris Draco Treasure Stone**

 **Stardust of the Autumn and the Spring**

 **Black Pearl made of Mermaid Tears of Blood**

 **Phoenix Tear-Drops as catalyst**

Info:

 **A Diamond Degree magical objects**

 **Disposable items**

 **100% accuracy**

 **Able to change the law of cause and bend reality**

 **Against logic, its can make a dreams come true**

Warn:

 **Think wisely before writing your wish with this pen because its have very remarkable power**

 **Doesn't have effect to negative desire**

.

.

.

.

" Whooaaaa! Owner-san! _**Sore wa ne, utsukushii desu yo~**_ " (cantiknyaaa~)

BaekHyun memandangi tabung kecil berisi semacam cairan merah yang tersimpan rapi di dalam sebuah kotak kayu sakura beralas beludru hitam. Tabung itu diikat dengan logam perak yang dibentuk mirip sulur mawar lengkap dengan daun dan bunganya. Di salah satu ujungnya yang ditutup dengan kayu dragon tree terpasang mata pena dari platina. Nama benda itu adalah Ruby Heart. Sebuah pena yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan, bahkan yang diluar nalar sekalipun. Menurut YiFan, sang owner yang sebelumnya sukses mebuat kedua pemuda itu jantungan, Ruby Heart termasuk magical item yang sangatlah sulit didapat.

" Ngomong-omong, apa keistimewaannya? Bukannya setiap benda magis di Nyx Bagram sama-sama bisa mengabulkan permintaan? " tanya BaekHyun setelah selesai mengagumi keindahan pena itu.

" Well, katakanlah agar bisa terkabul, setiap keinginan harus punya sepasang faktor. Satu faktor ada pada setiap magical items ini. Dan faktor lainnya ada di tangan sang pemilik keinginan itu sendiri. " terang YiFan dengan sangaaat sabar.

" Hooo… begitu~ lalu? Apa bedanya dengan Ruby Heart. " tanya BaekHyun lagi.

" Its can grant a wish dirrectly. Secara instant. Dengan atau tanpa sepasang faktor itu. " sambung ZiTao.

" Makanya, pikirkan baik-baik keinginan yang akan kau tulis dengan pena ini. Karena kekuatan Ruby Heart terlalu luar biasa untuk sebuah permintaan impulsive. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku hanya ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia**_

 _ **Keluarga kecilku dan JoonMyeon-nii-san**_

 _ **Di mana kami merajut asa bersama dengan anak-anak kami**_

.

.

.

" Hiks… konyol ya aku? Mana mungkin permintaan aneh seperti ini bisa terwujud… "

" Ayolah, Xing. Sadarlah, kalian berdua itu sama-sama pria… Hiks… "

" Seorang pria… hiks… mana mungkin bisa mengandung dan melahirkan… hiks… "

" Bangun Xing. Hiks… Mimpimu sudah selesai… hiks… "

Dan butiran-butiran bening itu pun meleleh dari kedua bola mata jernih seorang pemuda manis yang memiliki lesung indah di kedua sisi pipinya. Tetesan air itu berjatuhan dan membasahi serangkaian kata dari tinta merah yang tertoreh di atas lembaran sebuah buku harian. Zhang YiXing, pemuda manis ini menangis tersedu sambil menertawakan permintaan konyol yang ditulisnya sendiri. Tawa yang sumbang. Kondisi yang mengenaskan ini terjadi karena YiXing sedang merana, depresi dan galau. Singkatnya, YiXing masih dalam masa patah hati berkelanjutan.

" Move on, Xing… Move on! Lelaki di dunia ini tidak cuma JoonMyeon _ **-nii-san**_! " ucap YiXing berkali-kali seperti merapal sebuah mantra.

" Xingie _-_ _ **nii-san**_ , apa kau melihat pena antik… Whoaaaa! " BaekHyun menjerit saat YiXing menerjangnya.

" BaekHyuuuuuuun! HUWEEEEEEEE! "

 _Kami-sama… ternyata benar pena itu dibawa YiXing-nii… huhuhu~ Good bye ChanYeol~_ batin BaekHyun komikal. Pupus sudah usahanya yang kesekian kali untuk menjadi pacar seorang Park ChanYeol, salah satu member boyband Shifting Phoenix dari tanah airnya di Korea sana. BaekHyun mengingat dengan jelas saat YiFan mengatakan kalau Ruby Heart hanya bisa digunakan satu kali. Tapi, sekecewa apa pun dan semarah apa pun BaekHyun, pemuda ini tak akan tega memperlihatkannya pada YiXing. Demiapa, bahkan jika Ruby Heart dan Park ChanYeol digabung jadi satu, keduanya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan rasa sayangnya pada YiXing. Oh, betapa BaekHyun terlalu menyayangi sepupunya yang super polos itu.

" Sudah _**onii-san**_ , berhentilah menangis. Masih ada aku di sini. " dengan sabar BaekHyun memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung sepupunya itu.

" Aku… aku tidak bisa Baeeek! Hiks! Aku tidak bisa melupakannyaaa! Hiks… hiks… HUWEEE! Apa yang harus… hiks… aku lakukaaan? " tangis YiXing pilu.

" Keluar rumah. Hampir setengah tahun ini kau terus mengurung diri dan tak mau keluar. Keluarlah onii-chan, di luar sana banyak hal indah yang menantimu. " peduli setan dengan orang kiriman nyonya Kim untuk membatasi ruang gerak mereka.

" Tapi… tapi… aku… hiks… " kalau membunuh itu tidak masuk neraka, BaekHyun ingin sekali membunuh JoonMyeon yang sudah menghancurkan jiwa dan raga sepupunya itu.

" Ssssh… _**daijoubu. Boku wa soba ni iru yo. Itsumo… itsumo… omae no sewa o shimasu, nii-san**_. " (tenanglah. Aku ada bersamamu. Selalu, selalu akan melindungimu)

Pemuda manis itu pun bersenandung kecil, mendendangkan lullaby lembut yang menenangkan. Cara ini selalu berhasil meredam emosi YiXing yang berantakan dan mengantarnya hingga jatuh tertidur, seperti sekarang. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, YiXing yang lelah menangis pun pulas dipelukan BaekHyun. _Mungkin setelah ini aku akan pergi ke NightMare Invitation dan membeli hadiah kutukan untuk keluarga Kim berdarah biru yang sombong itu_ , pikir siswa Senior High kelas dua itu geram.

Perlahan BaekHyun pun membaringkan tubuh lemas YiXing ke ranjang. Lalu menyelimuti tubuh yang ringkih karena kesehatan yang merosot itu dengan cover patch work tebal. BaekHyun menatap sepupunya itu dengan mata yang sendu. Mendesah, pemuda pemilik suara tenor itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi saat dia berbalik, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih keperakan muncul dan membungkus kamar bernuansa lavender itu dalam pancarannya yang menyilaukan…

 _That's silvery light was so warm_

 _Unconsciuosly, tuning out the grief and curing the wounds_

 _And once more_

 _The gears of destiny that has been frozen was spinning again_

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma black coffe dan maple pancake yang baru saja matang bercampur di udara, menerbitkan selera makan siapa saja yang menghirupnya. Tidak terkecuali dengan YiFan, owner Bagram yang jangkung ini. Perutnya bahkan sudah berbunyi nyaring tanda tak sabar untuk segera diisi dengan sarapan ringan buatan kekasih leopard-panda-nya yang manis. Ah ya, selain hubungan professional sebagai owner dan shopkeeper, keduanya juga sudah menyandang status 'was taken'. Tinggal menunggu ZiTao lulus senior high dan mereka akan menikah.

Well, demi cacing berbulu besar dari Alaska yang sudah mengadakan konser music rock. Jadi, di sinilah YiFan, duduk manis di meja makan sambil menunggu ZiTao selesai menata hidangan pagi mereka.

" Gege, apa yang membuat gege bisa begitu yakin saat memberikan Ruby Heart pada BaekHyun? " tanya ZiTao penasaran dengan tindakan aneh sang owner sekaligus tunangannya itu semalam.

" Hmmmm? Tidak ada, aku hanya mengikuti firasatku seperti biasa. " jawab YiFan santai lalu menyesap kopi-nya.

" Tapi ge, BaekHyun itu impulsive dan ceroboh lho. Apa tidak masalah kalau dibiarkan seperti itu? " lagi-lagi ZiTao mengungkapkan keraguannya.

" Tidak~ tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Gege janji. " senyuman manis pun merekah dari bibir tipis YiFan.

" Demi sake matatabi, aku akan mengirimkan karangan bunga Tsubaki hitam untuk ChanYeol kalau BaekHyun benar-benar jadi pacarnya. " pemuda manis berbibir cat-a-like itu merinding sendiri jadinya.

" Ku pikir tidak perlu, karena si phoenix abal itu juga sebelas-dua-belas seperti BaekHyun-kun. " YiFan terkekeh geli.

" _**Dou?**_ "

" Sama-sama mood buster dan agen happy virus… "

Psst… ada satu topik yang sepertinya sengaja dibelokkan YiFan. Kenapa angry bird yang overdosis tinggi badan ini bisa mempercayakan magical items-nya dibawa BaekHyun? Bahkan bisa yakin kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda yang hobi menggunakan eyeliner tebal itu. Rahasianya, karena BaekHyun dari sananya punya bakat sebagai 'sang pengantar'. Magical items yang dibawa sang pengantar, tak pernah berakhir digunakan oleh pengantar itu sendiri. Tapi akan sampai ke tangan pelanggan yang tidak bisa menemukan jalan menuju Nyx Bagram.

Lucunya, kebanyakan pengantar permohonannya justru terkabul secara alami tanpa bantuan magical items. Fakta itulah yang menjadi causal BaekHyun bisa menjadi pengunjung setia Nyx Bagram meski setiap permohonan yang diajukannya selalu gagal. Tapi itu rahasia, jadi, jangan sampai ZiTao tahu. Hahay~

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" _**Ohhayo,**_ _YiXing_ _ **-senseeeei**_! "

" _YiXing_ _ **-samaaaaa~**_! "

" Huwaaa! YiXing _ **-sensei**_ is come baaaack! "

" _**Ohhayoooo, sensei! Ohizashiburiiii~**_! "

" A… aaa… _**Ohhayo, minna-san**_ … "

Masih dengan sedikit kagok, YiXing membalas salam hangat dari para muridnya yang mulai berdatangan. Entah ini berkah atau kutukan. Selama lima bulan dia tidak mengajar kelas dance dan digantikan oleh Shirota Yuu, rasanya para muridnya jadi seperti kumpulan orang yang salah jalan. Dan untuk 'menyadarkan' mereka agar kembali ke 'jalan yang benar', kembali menjadi dancer bukan pemain teater, butuh kerja yang luar biasa! Awalnya YiXing biasa saja menghadapi sikap mereka yang mendadak aneh, toh dirinya sendiri juga punya beberapa kebiasaan 'unik'.

Tapi lama-lama YiXing malah frustasi sendiri. _Shirota-senpai! Anak didikku kau cekoki apa sampai mereka jadi aneh begini?!_ YiXing tak habis pikir. Beruntung, setelah satu bulan kembali mengajar, kadar keanehan muridnya mulai berkurang. Setidaknya mereka tidak lagi berlatih popping atau breakdance sambil bersahut-sahutan melantunkan dialog panjang roman Hamlet atau Romeo and Juliet. Meski, yah, penampilan mereka masih membuat matanya agak iritasi. Tolong, memangnya nyaman melakukan breakdance dalam kostum ribet ala personel band visual kei?

" Ehemm… kita cuma libur weekend selama dua hari dan kalian menyapaku seperti aku pergi selama bertahun-tahun. " YiXing menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan.

" Kkkk~ tapi dua hari itu 'kan lama _**senseeei~**_ " seorang muridnya yang berkebangsaan Korea ngeles.

" Zelo benar _**sensei**_ , dua hari tanpa melihat wajah _**sensei**_ yang manis itu bagaikan sayur tanpa garam! " sambung seorang bocah Jepang yang merupakan murid termungil di kelas.

" Oooh, YiXing _ **-sensei**_ ~ betapa aku rindu dengan caramu mengajarkan step by step tarian pada kami~ " kali ini murid berkebangsaan China yang bertingkah lebay.

" Oke, oke! Zelo, Ruki, YiEn! Hentikan opera sabun menggelikan kalian itu. Setelah pemanasan nanti, kita akan berlatih cover dance untuk Bad Man! Paham! " seru YiXing yang serasa ingin muntah gara-gara digombali muridnya.

" _**Wakatta yo~ senseeeeei**_! "

YiXing berbalik dan segera sibuk dengan laptop dan soundsystem untuk mempersiapkan kelasnya. Di belakangnya, para murid yang mulai mencari posisi saling melempar cengiran dan mengacungkan jempol. Satu orang ada yang terkekeh dalam diam. Juga ada yang mengepalkan tangan sambil mendesiskan kata 'yes!' beberapa kali. Oh, tak tahukah YiXing? Kalau kekonyolan yang masih tetap berlanjut meski mereka sudah lepas dari 'neraka dance teater' ala Shirota-sensei itu adalah salah satu cara untuk menghibur sang pemuda manis. Sungguh murid-murid yang manis, 'kan? Fufufu~

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Di belahan dunia yang lain, tidak jauh dari Jepang sih. Hanya tinggal menyebrang laut. Seorang pria muda berwajah angelic sedang memandang kota Seoul dari kantornya di lantai tiga puluh tujuh Kim Finance Corp. dengan wajah nelangsa. Pakaian masih rapi, rambut juga tidak acak-acakan, tapi pria muda itu punya kantung mata hitam tebal yang menyaingi mata panda ZiTao. Tak diindahkannya ponsel miliknya yang bordering berkali-kali. Yang ada, semakin benda elektronik itu berbunyi, kerutan di antara alisnya malah semakin dalam.

" Oi, PresDir Kim Pendek, ponselmu bordering terus tuh. " cetus seseorang dari belakangnya.

" Apa, asisten Kim muka kotak. Kalau tidak ada perlu, enyah kau sana dari ruanganku! Hush! " usir JoonMyeon jengkel. Sepupunya ini suka sekali bertindak seenak wajah kotaknya.

" Terus saja bersikap begitu dan aku tak akan membantumu lagi untuk menggagalkan rencana gila ahjumma. " checkmate, pemuda ini tahu kelemahan JoonMyeon.

" Tsk, apa maumu Chen? " sergah pemuda angelic itu.

" Angkat dulu teleponnya. Kalau tidak, wanita centil itu bisa membuat kita berdua kena masalah. " Chen, atau Kim JongDae tersenyum menyebalkan melihat penderitaan sepupunya.

Sambil menggerutu, JoonMyeon terpaksa menerima telepon dari wanita yang disinyalir sebagai JiYeon. Segera setelah tersambung, pemuda angelic itu buru-buru menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya karena… DemiAPA! Gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi tunangannya itu menjerit memanggil namanya sekeras-kerasnya lalu menyusul dibelakangnya rentetan protes dengan volume sama kencangnya. Lima belas menit berlalu dan gadis cerewet yang manja itu masih mengeluhkan bermacam hal. Mulai dari JoonMyeon yang lama tidak mengangkat teleponnya sampai hal remeh tentang nail artist yang salah tone saat memberi tekstur gradasi pada kukunya.

Sementara JongDae, pemuda itu hanya menyeringai seperti Chessire Cat saat melihat raut memelas JoonMyeon yang mirip penderita sembelit. Sambil makan popcorn pula! Aaah~ jarang-jarang sepupu sekaligus boss-nya itu kalah. Biasanya JongDae yang dibully dengan setumpuk pekerjaan dan tugas lembur. Well, jangan salah, biarpun wajah sang PresDir itu sangat teduh dan damai layaknya malaikat, tapi dibaliknya, JoonMyeon adalah titisan iblis. _Yeah, iblis anak mami yang berjuang meraih cintanya saja tidak berani~_

" Arasseo, arasseo… Lotte World jam empat sore. Ne, aku tidak akan terlambat. Iya~ Iya~ tenang saja… " seru JoonMyeon dengan nada riang palsu sambil menggumam ' _seperti kau selalu tepat waktu saja, bocah sialan_ '.

" See you later, Yeonnie-baby~ " absurdity level(?) yang tercetak di wajah JoonMyeon sungguh tak terkira saat dia mengucapkan itu dengan suara sok seksi.

" Aaaarghh! SUHO BEING SEXY IS A REAL CATASTRHOPE! " JongDae menjerit histeris.

" JongDae, to the point saja. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Atau kau ingin koleksi JAV-mu aku bakar, hah? " ancam sang boss. See, sang setan kembali beraksi.

" ANDWEEEE! Holly crap! Apa kau masih ingat dengan samchon kecil kita? Itu loh, samchon cantik yang umurnya cuma terpaut enam tahun dari kita? " jelas JongDae terburu-buru. Nasib kekasihnya sedang diujung tanduk sih.

" Maksudmu, YoungWoong ahjumma? Tentu saja aku ingat, orang sebaik dia mana mungkin aku lupakan. " pemuda itu tersenyum tipis mengingat sang bibi yang sekarang entah ada di mana. " Lalu apa hubungannya? "

" Tentu saja ada~ karena dengan bantuan YoungWoong samchon… eh, ahjumma… kita berdua bisa terlepas dari masalah pejodohan sialan ini. " cengiran lebar yang sama iblisnya dengan seringaian JoonMyeon pun muncul di wajah JongDae.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

-KLINIIIINGG–

" _**Irasshaimaa…**_ " sapaan sumringah ZiTao untuk para pelanggan terpotong…

" ZITAO! OWNER MANA?! " karena jeritan bocah diva ini…

" Cih… hanya BaekHyun, aku pikir pelanggan lain. " pemuda panda itu menghela nafas.

" Ya! Apa kau tidak rindu padaku, hah?! Sudah tiga kali siklus aku gagal masuk Nyx Bagram karena terhalang kekkai kabut! " cerocos BaekHyun sambil menghempaskan diri di sofa.

" Apa itu benar, Baek? " entah sejak kapan YiFan sudah ada di belakang mereka berdua, seperti biasa.

" Gege, hobi burukmu itu… " ZiTao menggelengkan kepala dan mengelus dada.

" Astaga… jantungku hampir copot… Eh, itu benar! Setiap kali aku sudah sampai di pintu Nyx, aku selalu dipindahkan ke tempat lain! Seperti di kuil Inari misalnya! Dan itu tidak cuma sekali, tapi berkali-kali! " seru BaekHyun cepat.

" Aneh sekali, padahal dari awal tempat semacam ini berdiri, kami semua tak pernah memasang kekkai yang bisa mengusir pengunjung… " gumam YiFan tak mengerti.

" Ah, lalu… aku ingin menunjukkan ini! "

Pemuda mungil itu mengacak-acak isi tasnya mencari sesuatu. Sampai akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang dibungkus furoshiki katun bermotif ombak. Ketika lapisan-lapisan kain penutupnya dibuka, dari dalamnya muncul sebentuk kubus rose quartz yang panjang rusuknya 10cm. Di tengah kubus itu tampak kuncup bunga peony putih yang tepiannya mulai mekar. Dan tersembunyi di balik kelopak-kelopak tipis itu, ada cahaya kebiruan yang berpendar redup. Mulut YiFan menganga lebar, sementara mata ZiTao membulat maksimal. Karena kaum seperti mereka tahu, jika benda yang dibawa BaekHyun adalah salah satu magical treasure yang sangat tak ternilai!

" Kalian tahu ini apa? " tanya BaekHyun penuh harap.

" Ma… magical treasure! Gege! Itu magical treasure 'kan?! Astaga, astaga… baru kali ini aku melihat magical treasure seindah itu! " puji ZiTao dengan mata berbinar.

" Magical treasure? " pemuda bermata sipit itu membeo. " Apa itu? "

" _**Houseki no Nagareboshi**_ … tapi jenis _**hana no ishi**_ ini, baru kali ini aku temui… katakan BaekHyun-kun, dari mana kau mendapatkannya? " tanya YiFan yang sudah sembuh dari shock.

" Hei! Aish! _**Houseki**_ apa pun itu, benda ini adalah hasil transformasi dari Ruby Heart yang tempo hari. " BaekHyun mengerutkan kening, kesal karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

" Tao, tutup Nyx. Lalu bersiap-siap, kita akan mengunjungi JinFan-gege. Kau Baek, kalau kau menginginkan jawaban, ikutlah dengan kami. " perintah YiFan dengn raut serius yang jarang sekali terlihat.

" Eh?! Apa?! Hoi! Lalu YiXing _ **-nii-san**_ bagaimana?! Masa aku tidak pulang?! " protes pemuda bermata sipit itu.

" Tenang saja, aku akan menyuruh Nao atau Yuuto untuk berjaga di sekitar rumahmu. Bagaimana? " tawar ZiTao, ponsel sudah siap digenggaman tangannya.

" Pasrah deh… "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Shinjuku pukul sembilan malam, masih tetap dipadati dengan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Meski badai menjelang akhir musim panas menerjang, membasahi apa pun yang dilewatinya dan petir terdengar bersahutan di angkasa. Tidak menyurutkan keinginan mereka yang ingin pulang ke rumah atau yang baru saja keluar untuk menjelajahi gemerlap dunia malam. Begitu pula dengan YiXing, pemuda manis yang baru selesai mengurus salah satu side job-nya sebagai music arranger itu rela basah kuyup dan berdesak-desakan dalam monorel terakhir agar bisa segera pulang.

Well, setelah satu hari panjang yang melelahkan wajar saja jika YiXing ingin segera berendam dalam air hangat beraroma lavender. Perut YiXing terasa pedih melilit dan bayangan nasi biryani ala maroko yang belum sempat disantapnya tadi siang membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk cepat sampai di rumah. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya saat pemuda manis itu tiba di stasiun yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kompleks perumahannya. YiXing melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Jalanan yang sepi, basah, dingin dan berangin membuatnya agak parno.

Hei, YiXing tidak pernah takut dengan yang namanya hantu, YiXing jauh lebih takut dengan manusia dari pada hantu. Karena manusia, mempunyai sisi gelap yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari pada mahluk-mahluk astral itu. Kedua orang tua JoonMyeon sang mantan kekasih itu adalah salah satu contohnya. Mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai tujuannya. Termasuk ancaman terselubung yang ditebarkan orang-orang bayaran keluarga Kim di sekitar lingkungannya. Tapi malam ini, YiXing tidak melihat mereka di dekat rumahnya. Gantinya, dia menemukan dua mahluk yang bukan manusia nangkring di atas atapnya.

" Anooo… maaf, anda berdua ini siapa ya?! " YiXing berteriak agar suaranya tidak tenggelam oleh bunyi hujan.

" Iya… Kalian berdua! Siapa lagi yang ada di atap kalau bukan kalian?! " serunya lagi saat kedua mahluk itu justru saling pandang kebingungan.

" Turunlah! Sebaiknya kita ngobrol di dalam! Di luar sini dingin! " pinta YiXing sambil memasang wajah memelas.

" Kau… bisa melihat kami? " seorang pemuda tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya, pipinya yang gembul mirip bakpao mengingatkan YiXing pada sepupu jauhnya di Korea.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kalian 'kan bukan benda transparan. " YiXing menanggapi keheranan itu dengan senyuman ramah.

" Kami bukan manusia biasa lho, kau tidak takut pada kami? " mahluk satunya lagi, yang berparas manis layaknya remaja melayang turun dari atap.

" Nope~ manusia jauh lebih menakutkan dari pada kalian. "

Pemuda manis itu mengedikkan bahu, lalu berbalik dan sibuk membuka pintu rumah. Dan dia menyuruh kedua tamu dadakannya masuk hanya dengan isyarat lambaian tangan. Setelah mempersilahkan tamunya –yang entah kenapa tetap kering meski berhujan-hujanan– duduk di ruang keluarga, YiXing bergegas mandi. Lupakan soal berendam air hangat. Tamunya lebih menarik untuk dieksplorasi. Usai mandi, pemuda itu secepat kilat memanaskan kembali hidangan ala maroko yang dibuatnya tadi siang. Menatanya di atas meja lalu memanggil tamunya yang masih terbengong dengan keramahan sang tuan rumah untuk ikut makan.

" So, bisa beritahu aku, siapa kalian sebenarnya? " YiXing tersenyum lebar. Ah, kalau pun BaekHyun tidak pulang, setidaknya ada teman lain untuk mengobrol.

" Yuuto desu… _**Ao no Karasu Tengu**_. " jawab si remaja berparas manis.

" Nao, 'mma vampire. " si pipi bakpao mengenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Zhang YiXing… kalian memanggil orang sepertiku dengan sebutan indigo… " dan keheranan dua mahluk itu pun terjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam ruang tamu pribadi Jung Corp., tampak empat orang pemuda duduk saling berhadapan. Dua orang yang berwajah tegang duduk di sofa panjang era Victorian. Sementara dua orang lagi yang berwajah memelas duduk bersimpuh di lantai beralas karpet Kashmir tebal. Suasana dalam ruangan bernuansa green mint vintage itu terasa berat mencekam. Setelah sekian lama, salah satu pemuda yang duduk di sofa menutup mata dan menghela nafas berat.

Pemuda berparas cantik itu menyadari, sebagai seorang pebisnis, cepat atau lambat dia akan kembali berurusan dengan keluarga Kim. Tapi sama sekali tidak terpikirkan dalam benaknya dia harus bersinggungan lagi dengan keluarga lamanya dengan cara begini. Pemuda cantik itu sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua kakak sepupunya itu. Tidak cukupkah mereka menghancurkan hidupnya dulu? Dan sekarang dua pasang suami-istri menyebalkan itu ingin menghancurkan hidup anak-anaknya sendiri?

" Yunnie, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? " gumamnya lirih.

" Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu Jae. Kau ingin membantu mereka atau tidak, terserah padamu. " pemuda bermata musang di sebelahnya meremas erat tangan pemuda cantik itu untuk menenangkannya.

" Kami mohon, JaeJoong-hyung. Kami bersedia melakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan asal hyung mau membantu kami. " JoonMyeon memohon dengan sangat, seolah hidup-matinya bergantung pada JaeJoong, paman kecilnya yang sudah lama hilang.

" Ayolah, Jae-hyung. Bantulah kami. Masa kau tega membiarkan keponakanmu yang tampan ini berada dalam cengkeraman penyihir centil itu seumur hidup? " kelakar JongDae yang mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Haaah… baiklah. Mungkin sudah saatnya membersihkan nama baikku dari fitnah keji yang disebarkan ayah kalian berdua. Sudah saatnya keluarga Kim kembali ke jalan yang benar. " setelah menimbang-nimbang, JaeJoong pun bersuara.

" Jadi? "

" Aku bersedia membantu kalian… "

" Gomawo hyung! Gomawo! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana, JinFan-gege. Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang _**hana no ishi**_ ini? " tanya YiFan pada sang kakak yang berprofesi sama dengannya.

" _**Botan**_ atau peony memiliki arti kesehatan, kesembuhan dan kehidupan… " JinFan, atau yang lebih dikenal pelanggan dengan nama KiBum mengamati magical treasure itu.

" Ne, YiFan-gege. Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bunga itu lebih mekar dari sebelumnya? " celetuk ZiTao.

" Apa maksudmu, leopard kecil? " pemuda manis berkulit seputih salju itu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari objek magis di tangannya.

" Etooo… Aku yakin pada saat berangkat, bunga ini baru mekar sampai lapisan kelopak ketiga. Tapi sekarang sudah di lapisan kelopak keempat. " jelas ZiTao.

" Kau BaekHyun? Apa kau tahu apa yang diminta _**onii-san**_ mu? " tanya KiBum.

" Tidak, KiBum-san. Apa yang ditulis YiXing _ **-nii-san**_ menghilang ketika Ruby Heart berubah menjadi _**Houseki**_ entah apa namanya itu… " pecinta eyeliner itu menggeleng.

" Kertasnya kau bawa? "

BaekHyun mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang disobeknya dari buku harian YiXing pada KiBum. Pemilik Tasogare traditional sweet shop itu mengambil sebuah kaca pembesar antic bergagang platina dari laci meja kerjanya. Keningnya berkerut ketika tulisan di waktu yang lampau itu muncul di dalam jangkauan lensa alat bantu baca itu. _Impian tentang keluarga… anak-anak…_ _ **Houseki no Nagareboshi…**_ _peony… cahaya bintang muda… kehidupan… sembilan lapis kelopak bunga… oh shit!_ mata pemuda cantik itu membulat lebar ketika fakta-fakta yang terserak itu saling melengkapi menjadi sebuah puzzle yang utuh.

" _**Shinken ni! Taihen desu! Taihen!**_ " KiBum mondar-mandir seperti orang bingung.

" Gege? Ada apa? " YiFan cemas kalau kakaknya sudah bertingkah begini.

" Huft… YiFan, kau tahu 'kan kalau Ruby Heart bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang paling tidak masuk akal sekalipun? " pemuda itu justru memberikan pertanyaan lain.

" Ya. Aku juga tahu kalau Ruby Heart bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang seketika itu juga. Lalu? " YiFan semakin tak mengerti.

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika seorang pria. Tekankan fakta kalau dia seorang uke. Menuliskan keinginannya untuk memiliki anak kandung, yang terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri, menggunakan tinta merah Ruby Heart. Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi? "

" _**Yabai…**_ "

" HOLLY CRAP! "

" Yeah… Holly crap… "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

YiXing meremas-remas tangannya gugup. Ekspresi cengo mirip ikan mas koki yang diperlihatkan dokter muda di depannya setelah membaca file hasil test lab-nya juga sama sekali tak membantu. Ah, YiXing jadi menyesal karena mau saja dipaksa Nao untuk pergi ke rumah sakit yang berujung dengan serangkaian test lab dan rawat inap. Padahal menurutnya, dia hanya demam biasa karena kehujanan. Cukup istirahat total dengan tidur seharian penuh dan makan bubur sayur yang hangat saja pasti sudah sembuh. Si Yuuto, teman Ao no Karasu-nya itu saja yang terlalu cemas.

" Hyde- _ **isha**_? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? " rengek YiXing yang bosan melihat wajah tidak elit dokter yang menanganinya itu.

" Aaa… ummm… jujur saja, sekarang saya sedang terkejut setengah mati karena baru kali ini saya menemukan pasien yang seperti anda. Tapi sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada anda. " dokter Hyde menutup rangkaian ucapan rumitnya dengan senyum cerah.

" O… oh, oke… intinya anda kaget karena kondisi saya. Lalu, kenapa saya diberi ucapan selamat? " YiXing menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena bingung.

" Iya, selamat. Karena sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi seorang ibu. Menurut hasil pemeriksaan, saat ini anda sedang mengandung tujuh belas minggu. Ini benar-benar keajaiban yang luar biasa. " dengan bangga Hyde menepuk-nepuk bahu pasiennya itu.

" Saya apa tadi? " tanya YiXing yang takut kalau pendengarannya bermasalah.

" Anda sedang hamil tujuh belas minggu. " Hyde mengulangi lagi pernyataannya.

" _**Kami… sama…**_ "

Tidak percaya? Jelas. Kaget? Apalagi. Shock? Jangan ditanya. Tapi YiXing juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sangat membuncah di hatinya. Seorang anak. YiXing sedang mengandung seorang anak. Keturunan dari darah dagingnya sendiri. Keinginan mustahil yang iseng ditulisnya waktu itu kini jadi kenyataan. Meskipun terselip rasa sedih karena JoonMyeon, ayah dari bayinya, tidak berada di sini. Setidaknya pemuda itu kini mempunyai sesuatu berharga yang jadi pemacu semangat hidupnya untuk menatap masa depan.

Air mata bahagia meleleh perlahan dari sudut-sudut matanya, senyuman sendu penuh kelegaan terulas di bibir pucatnya. Kedua tangan YiXing gemetar saat pemuda manis itu mengelus lembut permukaan perutnya yang ternyata sudah tak serata dulu. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu baru menyadari kalau perutnya mulai membuncit. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai kegiatan untuk melupakan sakit hatinya. Sampai YiXing tidak mempedulikan perubahan kondisi tubuhnya. Ah, betapa YiXing merasa bersalah karena tidak menyadarinya dari awal.

" YiXing-kun, selamat ya. Semoga kau dan bayimu selalu sehat. " Yuuto memberikan hadiah sebuah kecupan lembut di kening YiXing.

" Selamat ne, _**okaa-san**_? Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati, karena nyawa yang kau bawa dalam tubuh ini lebih dari satu. " dengan penuh kasih sayang Nao memeluk teman barunya itu.

" _**Mi… minna… Arigatou na**_ _…_ "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Ohhayo, YiXing-kun~ bagaimana tidurmu semalam? " sapa KiBum hangat pada YiXing yang baru keluar dari kamar sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

" Tidak terlalu nyenyak… kedua anak ini terus bermain sepanjang malam. " jawab YiXing lemas, sebelah tangannya dengan lembut mengelus perut buncitnya. Sementara satunya lagi memijat pinggangnya yang pegal.

" _**So ka… demo, kimi wa daijoubu desu ka?**_ " KiBum cemas saat melihat wajah tamu home stay-nya yang sedikit pucat.

" _**Daijoubu desu…**_ tapi sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa bantu-bantu di kedai. Tidak apa-apa 'kan? " tanya YiXing tak enak hati.

" Uh-hum~ beristirahatlah di ruangan belakang kasir. Kau harus tetap sehat demi bayimu. " sang Snow White menepuk-nepuk perut buncit YiXing dengan sayang.

YiXing mengiyakan saja, selain tubuhnya memang lemas karena kurang tidur, KiBum yang marah karena ucapannya dibantah itu menyeramkan. Pemuda manis itu berjalan pelan menuju ruangan yang dimaksud, lalu duduk menyamankan diri di antara tumpukan cushion empuk sambil membaca buku. Sesekali YiXing mengamati situasi di kedai permen tradisional itu dari balik kaca satu arah yang ada pada salah satu sisi dinding ruangan itu. Senyum terkembang di paras manisnya melihat betapa kikuknya ShiXun, adik KiBum, melayani pembeli wanita yang menggodanya.

Pemuda manis itu tiba-tiba menghela nafas saat melihat sebuah keluarga kecil dengan dua orang anaknya memasuki kedai Tasogare. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya bergerak mendekap perutnya yang begitu buncit seperti orang hamil tujuh bulan, padahal menurut hitungan kandungannya baru mencapai tiga bulan. Ah, YiXing jadi teringat alasan kenapa dia bisa sampai homestay di sini. Semua itu karena kehamilannya yang tak biasa ini. Kehamilan yang terjadi karena YiXing menuliskan keinginannya yang mustahil itu dengan Ruby Heart.

Awalnya, YiXing sama sekali tidak percaya saat BaekHyun dan orang yang mengaku sebagai pemilik Bagram Café memberitahunya. Dia pikir adik sepupunya itu hanya bercanda. Tapi kemudian pemuda manis itu mulai percaya ketika bayi dalam kandungannya berkembang dengan tidak semestinya. Tidak ada kehamilan normal yang pertumbuhan janinnya dalam dua minggu setara dengan pertumbuhan selama satu bulan lebih. Lagi pula, YiXing teringat jika terakhir kali dia berhubungan dengan kekasihnya itu adalah di hari mereka berpisah. Dua minggu lebih lama dari perhitungan dokter Hyde.

" Ah, BaekHyun, bagaimana kabar anak itu sekarang? " YiXing terkekeh mengingat nasib sepupunya.

" Ahahaha… paling anak itu sedang ribut dengan ZiTao seperti biasa. " tawa KiBum terdengar dari ambang pintu.

" KiBum-san, sejak kapan kau ada di sana? " pemuda manis itu berusaha menegakkan punggungnya untuk menyambut sang empunya rumah.

" Barusan saja~ " sang Snow White mendudukkan dirinya di depan YiXing. " Ne, YiXing-kun boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu? "

" _**Nani?**_ "

" Apa kau tidak merindukan ayah dari bayimu? "

" Hmm~ bohong kalau aku bilang tidak merindukannya. Tapi sampai kapan pun pria itu tak akan bisa ku raih… "

" Tsk~ tsk~ tsk~ kau ingat apa yang kau tulis dengan Ruby Heart? Permintaanmu itu baru terkabul separuhnya saja, YiXing-kun~ "

.

.

.

 _Another clues_

 _Another puzzle pieces_

 _If only they aware_

 _If only they understand_

 _That the miracle was still going to happen once again_

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma makanan lezat menguar di penjuru ruangan. Dentingan gelas dan suara orang berbincang terdengar di mana-mana. Kilatan flash kamera wartawan sesekali terlihat. Di mana-mana, yang namanya orang menggelar pesta pertunangan, pasangan yang bertunangan akan merasa sangat bahagia dan sumringah. Tapi di pesta ini JoonMyeon hanya bisa mengerit giginya menahan amarah ketika wanita centil bernama JiYeon terus-terusan bergelayut manja di lengannya. Bagi pemuda angelic yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memasang senyum palsu itu, pesta ini tak ubahnya seperti neraka dunia.

Betapa JoonMyeon muak berada di tengah-tengah pebisnis dan brainless sosialita yang hobinya pamer kekayaan ini. Lebih-lebih sebagian dari mereka adalah anggota keluarga besarnya. Sungguh, pemuda angelic itu tidak habis pikir, sejak kapan anggota keluarganya yang terhormat bisa berubah menjadi orang-orang yang haus kekuasaan dan pemburu harta. Sekumpulan orang yang tak lagi mempunyai perasaan. Apalagi kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Ah, andai dia tidak mengingat kalau nasib YiXing-nya tercinta masih terancam bahaya dan rencananya dengan JaeJoong. Mungkin dia sudah nekat mengacaukan pesta pertunangan ini dengan 10kg bahan peledak TNT yang ditanam di lantai. Biar saja ada korban jiwa yang jatuh, kalau perlu dia ikut mati juga. Berlebihan? Tidak. Toh, buat apa dia hidup kalau tidak bisa bersama dengan YiXing.

" Oi, hyung. Down to earth, hyung! " JongDae mencubit pinggangnya keras-keras.

" Eh, Chen?! Kau di sini?! " JoonMyeon celingukan.

" Iya, ini aku. Kalau kau mencari setan centil itu, dia sedang menempel seperti lintah pada oom-oom tua di sebelah sana. " pemuda berwajah kotak itu menunjuk suatu arah dengan dagunya.

" Syukurlah. Kau tahu, telingaku sudah panas mendengarkan ocehannya tentang karir model dan sejenisnya. " pemuda angelic itu menyesap lite wine-nya dengan wajah tertekuk.

" Karir model? Che~ aku yakin kalau JiYeon berusaha sendiri tanpa bantuan dari ahjumma Kim, dia belum akan seterkenal ini. " JongDae mendecih sebal.

" So? Ada kabar apa dari orang yang katanya tidak mau datang ini? "

" Well, Queenka bilang kalau rencana bisa dieksekusi bulan depan, setelah kalian pulang dari liburan musim gugur ke Jepang. "

" Roger. "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" YiXing- _ **nii-san**_ , kemarikan daftar belanjaannya. _**Nii-san**_ memilih buahnya saja, sisa belanjaan yang lain biar aku yang cari~ " seorang bocah mungil berbicara dengan kelewat semangat.

" Kau yakin, Hiroto? Belanjaannya banyak lho. " YiXing memandang sangsi pada bocah teman belanjanya itu.

" Ish. Jangan meremehkanku ya. Begini-begini aku masih Nekomata. " Hiroto medesiskan tajam ucapan terakhirnya.

" Well~ well~ jangan marah, ne? Baiklah, ini daftarnya. Tolong, ya? " dengan gemas YiXing mengacak-acak rambut orange kemerahan Hiroto.

" Aaaa! Mou! Jangan rambutku! " protes anak itu.

" Kalau begitu, pipimu? Boleh ku cubit? " YiXing masih betah menggodanya.

" _**Dameeeee**_! " Hiroto langsung ambil langkah seribu.

Betapa senangnya pagi-pagi begini bisa menikmati hiburan segar. Hiroto, siluman kucing kecil asisten KiBum itu lebih mudah dikerjai dari pada Yuuto dan Nao. YiXing menyembunyikan tawa lepasnya di balik flyer pasar buah tradisional yang diambilnya di pintu masuk. Puas tertawa, YiXing lalu menyibukkan diri memilih buah apa saja yang ada dalam daftar pesanan KiBum yang akan dijadikan bahan baku permen buatannya. Saat membaca notes berwarna creamy pink itu, YiXing bersiul. Karena ternyata yang harus dicarinya banyak sekali. Dalam hati pemuda manis itu berjanji akan membuatkan Hiroto orange-cheese-cake karena sudah berbaik hati meringankan tugas belanjanya.

Pemuda berlesung pipi itu melihat-lihat deretan bak display berisi aneka buah segar produksi lokal maupun buah impor sambil mendorong sebuah troli besar. Lalu dengan hati-hati memilih buah yang akan dibelinya sembari bertukar sapa ramah dengan para pedagang buah di sana. Karena sejak tinggal di rumah milik KiBum YiXing-lah yang menggantikannya berbelanja hampir setiap hari, para pedagang pun jadi mengenalnya. Mereka menyukai keramahan dan kepolosannya, tanpa mempedulikan fakta kalau dia adalah pria yang sedang hamil. Sedikit demi sedikit trolinya mulai dipenuhi buah berbagai warna. Setelah semua yang ada didaftarnya sudah masuk ke dalam keranjang, YiXing pun bergegas keluar pasar.

" Hiroto~ sudah selesai belanjanya? " tanya YiXing begitu line teleponnya tersambung.

" Aku? Baru saja. Sebentar lagi? " pemuda itu terus berbicara sambil membayarkan sejumlah uang pada kurir yang akan mengantarkan belanjaannya ke kedai Tasogare.

" Kalau begitu aku tunggu di depan kios ice cream turki seperti biasa. Yang cepat ya? " YiXing melangkahkan kakinya menuju titik pertemuan ketika sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukannya memanggil namanya.

" YiXing… kaukah itu? "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Berapa kali pun JoonMyeon berkedip atau mengucek matanya, rasanya ilusi itu tetap tidak mau pergi dari hadapannya. Apa ini akibat dari dirinya yang terlalu merindukan mantan kekasihnya itu sampai dia jadi bisa melihatnya nyaris di mana saja? Seperti sekarang ini, JoonMyeon melihat seorang pemuda manis berlesung pipi yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Karena tidak mungkin YiXing yang menyukai hangatnya Tokyo itu bisa ada di Hokkaido yang lumayan dingin di musim gugur.

YiXing yang dilihatnya itu tampak begitu segar dan sehat, sangat menawan dalam balutan dress flannel terusan berwarna ungu pucat. Rambut orange-blonde-nya terlihat lebih panjang dari pada saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan bersemu kemerahan karena hawa dingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi JoonMyeon yang masih agak mengenaskan, dengan kantung mata tebal yang masih belum bisa tersamarkan meski sudah diakali dengan concealer.

 _Apa YiXing sudah move on ya_? pikir JoonMyeon nelangsa ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Sesuatu itu adalah perut YiXing yang membuncit layaknya wanita yang tengah hamil sembilan bulan. Rasa penasaran tiba-tiba menghinggapinya. Bercampur dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Sejenak pemuda angelic itu ragu untuk menyapanya. Karena siapa tahu saja orang itu bukan YiXing, tapi seorang wanita hamil yang KEBETULAN sangat mirip dengan YiXing. Namun keraguan JoonMyeon lenyap saat mendengar suaranya. Dia memang YiXing-NYA!

" YiXing… kau kah itu? " panggil JoonMyeon.

" Joon… Myeon… _**nii-san**_ … " pemuda angelic itu merasa miris melihat tubuh YiXing yang mendadak tegang.

" Ne, ini aku… _**Gomennasai**_ … " JoonMyeon menunduk, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa untuk menebus kesalahannya dulu. " Maafkan aku, Xing-ah. "

" Tidak, _**nii-san**_. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Tidak ada yang bersalah dalam perpisahan kita. Karena kita sama-sama sudah tahu sejak awal, kalau hubungan kita seperti berada di atas lapisan tipis es yang mudah hancur. " meski YiXing berbicara sambil membelakanginya, tapi JoonMyeon bisa melihatnya tersenyum sendu.

" Tapi Xing-ah! Andai aku berani bersikap dan mempertahankan hubungan kita berdua, semuanya tidak mungkin jadi begini! Kita tidak akan terluka dalam seperti ini! " bantah JoonMyeon keras.

" Kau menyadarinya sekarang pun sudah terlambat, _**nii-san**_ … " YiXing membalikkan tubuhnya dan perutnya yang membuncit sekali lagi membuat pemuda angelic itu speechless.

" YiXing… kau… " dan dalam hitungan detik situasi berubah drastis.

" OPPAAA! OPPAAA ADA DI MANAAA?! JOONMYEON OPPAAA! " sebuah teriakan nyaring seorang gadis terdengar di kejauhan.

" Shit! Xing-ah! Ayo lari! "

" Eeeeh?! Apaaa?! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" _**Nii-san**_! Haaah… _**Nii-san**_! Tolong berhenti! " seru YiXing dengan nafas tersengal.

" Tidak Xing-ah! Tidak sekarang! Kita belum bisa berhenti sebelum menemukan tempat yang aman! " balas JoonMyeon yang terus berlari sambil menarik tangan pemuda manisnya.

" Ku mohon, _**nii-san**_! Perutku sakit sekali! " pinta YiXing yang merasa perutnya seperti diremas-remas dari dalam.

" Tahan sebentar! Kalau kita tertangkap, habislah kita! " JoonMyeon berkeras.

" Tahan kepalamu! Kalau anak-anakku sampai terlahir premature, tidak hanya wanita sialan itu yang aku bunuh, tapi kau juga bodoh! "

Heck! Demi muka kotak JongDae yang berubah jadi oval! JoonMyeon yang kaget dengan rentetan makian yang keluar dari mulut YiXing mendadak mengerem laju larinya. The Hell! Sejak kapan mantannya yang lembut ini jadi bisa berbicara kasar? Seumur-umur pemuda angelic itu mengenal YiXing, tak pernah sekali pun pemuda manisnya memaki orang. Apalagi orang itu adalah dirinya! Sementara sang pelaku sendiri tidak mempedulikan ucapannya dan lebih memilih mendudukkan diri di bangku besi tempa yang kebetulan ada di dekat tempat mereka berhenti.

YiXing duduk dengan nafas terengah. Perutnya yang membesar maksimal menghimpit paru-parunya dan semakin membuatnya kesulitan menarik nafas. Masih untung saat berlari tadi pemuda manis itu tidak pingsan karena kekurangan pasokan udara. Sembari mengatur nafasnya, tangan YiXing juga tak berhenti mengelus perutnya. Dia meringis saat merasakan otot-otot perutnya menegang dan kedua bayinya terus menendang tanpa ampun. Setelah sesak nafas parah, sekarang perutnya berdenyut sakit. Kami-sama, kalau saja ini bukan di tempat umum YiXing ingin menangis keras-keras.

" Xing-ah, gwaenchana? " tanya JoonMyeon cemas melihat wajah manis itu memucat.

" _**Daijoubudewanai desu… baka!**_ Anak-anak ini menjadikanku sansak tinju dan itu menyakitkan! " jawab YiXing sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan sakit.

" Ja… jadi… kau benar-benar… hamil?! " lagi, JoonMyeon hanya bisa cpeechless.

" Apa?! Kau tidak percaya?! Apa kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan mengganjal perutku dengan bola basket begitu?! " cerocos YiXing sewot, kelembutannya lari entah kemana saking sakitnya perutnya.

" Tapi… bagaimana bisa?! Terakhir kali kita berhubungan, aku yakin sekali kalau kau itu pria tulen. " pemuda angelic itu mencoba membela diri.

" Ceritanya… sssh… panjang, nii-san. Sekarang, ugh… bantu aku menghubungi temanku. Kau benar… situasi kita… tidak aman… " YiXing menyerahkan ponselnya pada sang mantan. " Cari kontak bernama Hiroto… "

" Yes, Sir! "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Anoo… Bagaimana kondisinya? " tanya JoonMyeon pada KiBum yang baru keluar dari kamar YiXing.

" Hmm? _**Kimi wa dare**_? " KiBum malah balas bertanya.

" Naneun Kim JoonMyeon imnida… " dan pemuda angelic itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Ooooh~ ayahnya anak-anak toh. " raut wajah KiBum yang semula kaku perlahan melembut.

" Mwo?! Apa katamu? " JoonMyeon masih belum bisa menangkap maksud ucapan sang tuan rumah.

" Ups~ _ **Nanimo nai desu~**_ Oh, ya, YiXing tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya kelelahan. Kalau kau ingin menemuinya, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya stress, ne? "

Meskipun pemuda manis itu tersenyum lebar, tapi JoonMyeon bisa merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding. Mengingat fakta kalau sang tuan rumah juga bukan manusia biasa sama seperti Hiroto, membuat JoonMyeon semakin mempertanyakan kewarasannya. Hari ini terlalu banyak kejutan menghampirinya. Mulai dari bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang masih sangat dicintainya. Fakta kalau YiXing-nya tengah hamil tua. Sampai bertemu dengan kaum youkai yang selama ini hanya dia dengar mitosnya. Lalu habis ini apa lagi?

JoonMyeon menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negative yang mulai menggerogoti benaknya. Perlahan, dia menggeser pintu kertas itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Di sana, di tengah ruangan tradisional Jepang yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu itu, YiXing tampak beristirahat di atas sebuah futon tebal. Rona wajahnya sudah lebih baik dan dia juga sudah tidak berkeringat dingin lagi. Pemuda angelic itu ragu-ragu berjalan mendekat. Pandangannya tak lepas dari perut bulat besar YiXing yang terlihat jelas dalam balutan piyama katun tipis.

" Jadi… ini semua nyata… Kau benar-benar hamil, Xing-ah… " suara JoonMyeon terdengar bergetar.

" Uh-hum~ Aku tidak pernah berbohong, _**nii-san**_. " YiXing tersenyum lemah.

" Mereka… apa mereka… " ugh, JoonMyeon benci merasa ketakutan.

" They're yours… You're their father… " dengan lembut YiXing mengambil tangan JoonMyeon dan meletakkannya di atas perutnya.

" Oh, my Dear God… hiks… I'll be a father, Xing… I'm sorry… I'm sorry, Xing… Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu. Maafkan aku karena menjadi seorang pengecut! " tangisan JoonMyeon yang penuh penyesalan pun pecah.

" Sssh… _**Ochisuite, subete ga seijou ni narimasu…**_ " sambil menahan air mata, pemuda manis itu merengkuh tubuh yang gemetaran itu dalam pelukannya. (tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja)

" Aku janji Xing-ah, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan lagi melepaskanmu. Tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu, apa pun yang terjadi. Aku janji! " bisik JoonMyeon di sela tangisnya. " Kau adalah duniaku, Xing-ah. Tanpamu aku lebih baik mati. "

" _**Boku wa shinjite imasu. Dakara, kimi no kotoba o hoji shimasu…**_ " terbawa kesedihan pemuda angelic itu, YiXing pun akhirnya ikut menangis. (aku percaya. karena itu, aku pegang kata-katamu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung, apa kita bisa mempercepat eksekusinya? "

" Ada apa Myeon? "

" Terjadi perubahan rencana, hyung. Aku bertemu dengan YiXing di sini. "

" Lalu? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kita bisa mempercepat eksekusi? Pasti ada hal penting lainnya, benar 'kan? "

" Ne, sangat penting sampai aku takut kalau rencana itu tidak segera dilaksanakan, hal yang penting itu bisa saja hilang… "

" Tell me what is it, Myeon. "

" YiXing hamil, hyung. Dia sedang mengandung anakku, dan sebentar lagi dia akan melahirkan. Aku takut, hyung. Aku takut bumonim-ku memisahkan kami lagi, kali ini untuk selamanya… "

" Oh, my… Dear God… Aku… uh… akan kami usahakan. "

JaeJoong memijat pelipisnya. Hanya dengan satu telepon dan semua yang disusunnya mendadak jadi di luar kendali. Kabar yang diterimanya dari keponakannya di Hokkaido itu membuat mereka yang ada di Seoul harus bekerja lebih keras dan ekstra hati-hati. Persiapan sebenarnya tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi mereka harus memastikan situasi benar-benar aman untuk melancarkannya. Tidak boleh ada celah dan kegagalan tidak termaafkan. Rencana ini tidak hanya menyangkut hak waris atau asset perusahaan bernilai milyaran won, tapi juga menyangkut nyawa banyak orang. Oh, JongDae si bocah kotak kelewat santai itu pasti tidak akan menyukai perubahan rencana ini.

" Jae? " panggil YunHo yang baru saja datang dari kantor. " Aku dengar JoonMyeon menghubungimu.

" Yeah~ dia meminta eksekusi rencana dipercepat. Kau tahu, dia bilang kalau YiXing sedang hamil dan akan segera melahirkan. Fufufu~ " JaeJoong terkekeh.

" Lalu, bagaimana keputusanmu? Kaulah pimpinan rencana ini, my Queenka. " pemuda bermata musang itu mendudukkan sang istri tercinta dalam pangkuannya.

" Lets do it. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat orang-orang itu merasakan pahitnya keadilan… "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Nuansa serba putih menghiasi ruangan utama rumah tradisional milik KiBum hari ini. Bunga, futon, korden dan tatami yang ada di ruangan itu semuanya berwarna putih. Orang-orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu pun mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Dan begitu sepasang manusia yang menjadi pusat perhatian mengucapkan kata 'yes I do' dan saling mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan, desahan nafas lega terdengar bersamaan memenuhi ruangan. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan JoonMyeon dan YiXing.

Pernikahan sederhana yang dilaksanakan di rumah musim dingin milik KiBum, jauh di pedalaman Hokkaido. Pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri sedikit orang, termasuk dari Nyx Bagram dan kedai Tasogare. Pernikahan yang dipimpin oleh pastor ShiYuan, suami KiBum yang datang jauh-jauh dari daerah kekuasaannya di Tiongkok sana. Hari ini, YiXing tampak mempesona dalam balutan kimono pernikahan resmi berwarna putih beraksen emas. Sementara JoonMyeon sangat tampan dalam kostum hakama yang juga berwarna putih dan beraksen perak. Rona bahagia terpancar jelas dari wajah keduanya yang berseri-seri.

" Kau tahu, Xing. Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan tentang hari ini. Tentang hari pernikahan kita. " ucap JoonMyeon jujur saat mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

" _**Nande, nii-san?**_ " tanya YiXing lirih.

" Karena aku takut tidak akan bisa mewujudkannya. Aku takut gagal saat berjuang mempertahankanmu dan melawan kehendak orangtuaku. Aku takut kau menghilang dariku karena kenekatanku. " pemuda angelic itu memeluk istrinya dari belakang dan kedua lengannya melingkari perut besar YiXing dengan sayang.

" Tapi kenyataannya hari ini bisa terwujud, _**nii-san**_. Itu artinya kau mampu mengatasi rasa takutmu itu. Kau sudah berani berjuang. Kau sudah membuatku bangga. " YiXing menautkan jemari lentiknya dengan jemari sang suami.

" Ne, kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka memisahkan kita lagi. Apa pun akan aku lakukan. Tidak peduli apa pun caranya. " YiXing berjengit mendengar betapa dinginnya suara JoonMyeon.

" JoonMyeon? " panggil YiXing cemas.

" Jangan khawatir, Xing-ah. Biarkan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencanaku. "

" Ne, aku percaya padamu… "

" Saranghae… "

" Aishite iru… "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di pertengahan musim gugur yang cerah dengan mataharinya yang bersinar hangat. Membuat hati banyak orang menjadi ringan dan penuh kegembiraan. Sayangnya, keadaan itu tidak berlaku di mansion utama keluarga Kim di distrik GangNam. Mansion yang biasanya rapi dan elegan khas keluarga chaebol, hari ini sangat berantakan. Barang-barang bertebaran di mana-mana, kertas berserakan, meja-kursi yang bergeser dari tempatnya. Dari ruang kerja utama di mansion itu, terdengar teriakan-teriakan marah yang tidak ada anggun-anggunnya sama sekali.

Di dalam ruangan itu, tampak dua bersaudara Kim HyunJoong dan Kim SangHyuk membentak petugas kepolisian yang mengekang kedua tangan mereka. Keduanya memaki dengan kasar petugas penyidik yang tengah membongkar brankas pribadi keluarga Kim. Situasi semakin memanas saat salah seorang penyidik menemukan satu lagi brankas yang tersembunyi di tembok di balik balok landasan patung pajangan. Tak jauh dari sana, di ruangan tempat kedua nyonya biasa berkumpul, situasi yang terjadi pun tidak jauh berbeda. Well, tambahkan sedikit cat-fight, kalau melihat bekas cakaran di lengan para petugas.

" Lepaskan kami! Kami tidak bersalah! Semua yang tercantum dalam surat tuntutan penangkapan itu tidak benar! " seru si Kim sulung, HyunJoong.

" Petugas! Anda pasti salah orang! Kami tidak berhubungan dengan kematian paman kami Kim SooMan! Saat itu kami sedang berada di luar negeri! " tambah si Kim bungsu, SangHyuk.

" Well, kalian memang ada di luar negeri. Tapi bukan berarti kalian tidak bisa menyuruh orang lain untuk membunuh ayahku, ne? " seorang pemuda berparas cantik melangkah angkuh ke dalam ruang kerja yang acak-acakan itu. " Lama tak jumpa, HyunJoong-hyung, SangHyuk-hyung. "

" Ka… kau! YoungWoong! Ternyata kau masih hidup! " pekik SangHyuk tak percaya.

" Oh~ aku tersanjung karena kau masih mengingat nama itu, hyung. Bahkan kau masih mengingat wajahku. " YoungWoong ak.a JaeJoong tersenyum sinis.

" Ah, halo~ kolega Kim. Aku tak menyangka kalau orang terhormat seperti kalian berani melakukan penggelapan dana bisnis keluarga Jung. " seorang pria bermata musang yang muncul belakangan dengan santainya memeluk JaeJoong.

" Ju… Jung YunHo?! Bagaimana bisa?! Kau dan YoungWoong... Apa-apaan ini?! " jerit HyunJoong geram.

" Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya ingin menuntut keadilan. " ucap JaeJoong dingin, pandangan mata bulatnya itu terasa sangat menusuk. " Satu lagi, Kim YoungWoong sudah lama mati. Namaku Kim JaeJoong. "

" Jung JaeJoong, sayang~ By the way, sampai jumpa di pengadilan~ " YunHo bersing-a-song, tapi tak menutupi kesadisan dalam nada suaranya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Xing-ah, kalau kau kesakitan. Remas saja tanganku kuat-kuat." tawar JoonMyeon yang kasihan melihat kondisi YiXing.

" Tapi… _**nii-san**_ … " YiXing menggeleng lemas.

" Tidak apa-apa, lepaskan saja. " pemuda angelic itu berkeras.

" Tidak mau… " istrinya masih tetap menolak.

" Ayolah… " JoonMyeon menggigit bibirnya ketika tiba-tiba YiXing menggenggam tangannya sekuat tenaga.

Pemuda angelic itu tidak menyangka kalau tenaga sang istri bisa sebegitu kuat. Tolong, siapa pun ingatkan JoonMyeon kalau istrinya itu masih seorang pria. Beberapa detik setelah kontraksinya mereda, tangannya kembali digenggam erat. Yeah, hari ini adalah hari kelahiran kedua buah hati mereka. Sejak shubuh tadi, YiXing sudah mengalami kontraksi yang dalam waktu empat jam, intervalnya semakin merapat. Dan tepat pukul sepuluh pagi, proses persalinan yang sebenarnya dimulai. Well, mereka tidak perlu cemas kedua anak itu akan keluar dari mana, Ruby Heart mengabulkan semuanya sampai pada hal yang terkecil.

Wajah manis yang teduh itu berkerut kesakitan, tubuhnya bersimbah keringat. Atasan piyama katun tipis yang dikenakannya melekat di tubuhnya dan jadi agak transparan karena basah. JoonMyeon pun jadi bisa melihat otot-otot perut istrinya yang mengeras dan tegang setiap kali kontraksi terjadi. Perut yang biasanya lunak itu sekarang terasa keras seperti memegang batu. YiXing menghempaskan dirinya di atas tumpukan bantal, terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya. Pemuda manis itu menelan teriakannya saat merasakan kepala bayinya yang sudah mencapai jalan lahirnya.

Menuruti aba-aba KiBum, YiXing kembali mengejan tanpa suara. Dia bertahan tidak menjerit, karena menjerit akan lebih cepat menguras energinya. Tubuhnya dilengkungkan ke belakang dengan kedua tangan memegang lututnya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Setelah beberapa kali, akhirnya kepala anak si anak sulung berhasil keluar, menyusul badannya beberapa detik kemudian. YiXing tidak sempat menikmati fase istirahatnya karena si anak bungsu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dunia. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, anak keduanya pun terlahir dengan selamat.

" _**Nii-san**_ … katakan padaku… seperti apa mereka? " tanya YiXing lirih dengan mata yang nyaris tertutup karena kelelahan.

" Mereka sempurna, Xing-ah. Sempurna dan sangat menakjubkan. " JoonMyeon tak bisa menutupi rasa bahagianya setelah memeriksa kondisi kedua buah hatinya.

" Laki-laki… atau perempuan…? " suara YiXing semakin pelan.

" Anak sulung kita laki-laki yang tampan dan si bungsu adalah seorang gadis yang cantik… " air mata JoonMyeon kembali mengalir deras saking bahagianya.

" _**Yokatta…**_ " pemuda manis itu tersenyum bahagia.

" Xing-ah, apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk mereka? " mata JoonMyeon tak pernah terlepas dari kedua bayinya.

" Yang laki-laki… _**Kohaku**_ … yang perempuan… _**Ruri**_ … " setelah menyebutkan nama sang anak, YiXing pun jatuh tertidur.

" Amber dan emerald… nama yang indah… " dengan lembut sang ayah mengecup kening kedua anaknya, lalu menciumi wajah sang istri yang telah berjuang melahirkan kedua malaikat kecil itu. " _**Arigatou na…**_ YiXing… "

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

ZiTao memandangi kubus rose quartz itu dengan penuh perhatian. Ekor leopardnya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri saat dia begitu serius melihat lapisan kesembilan kelopak-kelopak bunga peony putih di dalamnya merekah mekar perlahan-lahan. Pemuda panda itu penasaran dengan isi yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak-kelopak halus itu. Lalu, pada saat yang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tangisan bayi yang terlahir belakangan, sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukan meledak melingkupi seluruh ruangan.

Leopard hybrid muda itu sampai terjengkang ke belakang saat melihat dua ekor naga biru keperakan berukuran sangat besar berlomba keluar dari kubus rose quartz yang sangat mungil. Dua ekor naga itu saling melilit satu sama lain dan melesat keluar menembus atap rumah. Lalu menghilang di balik lapisan awan cumulus yang menggantung tebal di angkasa. Dari sekian banyak orang yang terkena serangan shock di ruangan itu, YiFan-lah yang paling cepat pulih. Pemuda itu lalu berjongkok memungut kubus rose quartz yang bunga peony di dalamnya telah mekar sempurna.

" Sungguh sebuah kelahiran yang sangat diberkahi, ne? " ucapannya diamini yang lainnya dengan anggukan kecil.

" Semoga, benang merah di antara mereka akan terus terjalin hingga maut memisahkan… " sambung KiBum yang tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

 _and the_ _red_ _curtain was_ _came down_

 _this_ _time_ _the stage_ _was over_

 _but_ _their romance_ _never_ _goes out_

 _red_ _thread_ _of their_ _fates will be_ _intertwined 'til the_ _end of the_ _time_

 _forever_

.

.

.

.

.

 _see you_ _again_ _at_ _the story_ _to come_

 _See you again at_

 _Nyx Bagram, the Crescent Tear-Drops café_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(=^._.^=)~~Owari desu~~(=^._.^=)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Before…

Buat yang berkenan kasih comment, sankyuu for your appreciation nyaw~

Buat yang sekedar SiDer… well… sankyuu udah nyempatin baca fics gue ini nyaw~

Semoga karya gue kali ini memuaskan n menghibur.

.

.

Then, see ya next time~

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
